Saiai meets the Vocaloid's
by Maria65
Summary: Saiai is alone after her master dies in a car crash, and is homeless. While sleeping out in the rain, a Vocaloid, famous pop-star Miku, finds her and brings her back. With a new chance comes a new life, and now she is one of them. Saiai Tsuki belongs to me.


_'How long has it been...since he died?'_ a girl with silver hair thought, purple bruises all over her body.

She was wearing a green sweater, and black pants with a brown belt, and black shoes. She had a patch on her right cheek, and she shivered. It was raining, and she looked up at the gray sky from under a umbrella. She had taken some things with her after her masters death, and the house was up for sale. She went to collect the money, but got hit for it, so she took only what she needed and left. Suddenly her stomach growled, and she groaned.

"Wish I had grabbed some food before I left. ...Nah, I'd probably have gotten hurt as well." The girl said to herself softly.

Her red and blue eyes began to well with tears as she began to think this might be her end. She looked at the sky and wish master was still alive.

_'He may have abused me, but at least he made sure I was feed, had clothes to wear, and had a roof over my head.'_ the girl thought, and touched her patched cheek before hissing.

It was the most recent bruise she got from master, and she figured it would be there for awhile, a long while. She cuddled to herself a bit more, and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep, to get away from the coldness.

**Later:** The girl could feel someone touch her shoulder gently, and gently shake her awake. The silver haired girl slowly opened her eyes, and saw teal eyes, and teal hair in pig-tails, as well as wearing a gray blouse with a teal tie, a black skirt outlined teal, and long teal boots as well.

"Are you okay? What're you doing out here in the rain?" the girl asked in a 16 year old voice.

"Hn?" the silver haired girl questioned, but the teal haired girl noticed something about her.

She also seemed to have a voice box like her with how her voice sounded. It sounded digital just like hers.

"Are you okay?" The teal haired girl asked again, but the silver haired girl looked down.

"What does it matter?" the silver haired girl questioned, and the teal haired girl smiled.

"It matters to me. Here." The teal haired girl held out a hand to the silver haired girl, making her look up.

"My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune! Come with me, you need to get out of the rain." The teal haired girl, known as Miku, said.

That's when the silver haired girl noticed Miku was holding a blue umbrella, and hesitantly took Mikus' hand and got up as well. Miku decided to take the silver haired girl to where her, and a few others were staying at.

**Later:** Miku walked in with the girl, and closed her umbrella, and then a boy came in. He had blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a long white coat, a blue scarf, and a pair of brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Miku, your-What happened?!" the boy quickly asked upon seeing the silver haired girl.

The silver haired girl quickly hide behind Miku, despite being taller, and looked at the blue haired boy scared.

"Kaito, keep your voice down. I found her on the streets like this, and decided to bring her here. Besides, she has a voice like ours. It's like mine, if only a bit mature or older." Miku stated, and took the bag from the silver haired girl, and laid it by the coat rack.

Miku and Kaito had her sit down on the couch, and suddenly fast footsteps were heard and two blondes appeared.

"MIKU!" they shouted at the same time grinning.

"Len, Rin quite!" Kaito scolded with a sigh.

It was too late though, soon everyone came downstairs. A girl with pink hair, a girl with brown hair, a girl with yellow hair in a side ponytail, a boy with short yellow hair, a guy with purple hair, a girl with gray hair in a low ponytail, a boy with short gray hair, a girl with short green hair, and two red-heads all appeared.

"Too late, they all know your back Miku." Kaito stated, and Miku only sighed.

"Whose the new girl?" the boy twin, Len, asked upon seeing her.

"Can someone get me the first-aid-kit?" Miku asked first before she answered Lens' question.

"What's your name?" Meiko asked, and the silver haired girl sighed.

"My name is Saiai Tsuki. Beloved Moon." the silver haired girl, Saiai stated.

"That's a sweet name." Luka said, a smile on her face.

Saiai only lowered her head, and looked away from them all, shaking from the cold. Meikos' mother instinct kicked in, and she left to grab a blanket. Luka suddenly noticed that Saiai was really skinny at the moment, and tapped Gumi and Tetos' shoulder's.

"Come help me make something to eat." Luka said and they nodded.

Ted soon noticed something as well. She didn't have much clothes, and they all looked dirty, or small, and he sighed. Time to take Rin and Neru with him to find some fashionable, nice clothes.

"Rin, Neru, can you come with me to the clothes store. We need to get her some new clothes, and in the meantime, Len can you wash her clothes?" Ted questioned, pointing to her bag, and he nodded as Ted left with Rin and Neru.

"I guess I'll go contact Master." Nero said and him, with Dell left for the contact room.

"Can you tell me where you came from?" Gakupo, to purple haired boy questioned.

"I...I came from a small house not far from here when I think about it. You know the Sushi-Taiyaki store?" Saiai questioned, and they nodded.

"I live three houses to the left, and 5 houses down." Saiai questioned.

"Do you have a master?" Haku, the gray haired girl asked.

"I did...but...he was killed in a car crash." Saiai answered, and Miku hugged her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard to live without a Master?" Miku questioned, but Saiai glared at the ground, and looked away in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Master was mean, and abusive...all he did was hit me. If I sang a line in a song wrong, or did something by accident, I was hit. The only good thing he did was feed me, and get me clothes." Saiai stated, and Miku held a hand to her mouth.

That's why Saiai had so many bruises that needed tending too. Miku bandaged the other ones while Kaito, and Gakupo held hands to their mouths as well. Meiko came back down with a blanket, and placed it around Saiais' shoulders so she wouldn't be too cold.

"You'll get sick unless you stay warm. Hm...your clothes are soaked as well, and your other clothes are in the dryer, and everyone else is gone. I'll go see if I have something you can wear." Meiko said as she went back upstairs.

After awhile, supper was ready, and they all went to eat, except Saiai. Meiko had come back downstairs, and showed Saiai to the bathroom so she could change. Soon afterward, Ted, Rin, and Neru came back in with tons of clothes, while Nero and Dell came back from the contact room, and Len came out of the washroom stretching. Everyone sat at the table, and Miku told them all about what Saiai told her, and how she found her. Soon, Saiai came into the kitchen, shaking a bit. She was a bit afraid obviously, as she had never been around a big group before. Miku smiled, got up, and lead her to a chair, and sat her down, before taking her seat again. They all ate supper slowly, and it was quite obvious Saiai was hungry as she kept asking, politely, for more.

**Next Day:** Saiai felt so comfortable on the bed she was laying on. She could hear voices around her, speaking at a low volume as to not wake her up.

"How long can she stay asleep?" the voice said.

"Be quiet Len, you can't blame her can you? She hasn't had a good bed to lay on for days I bet." The voice of Miku scolded.

"I know, but she needs to wake up. Master is here to see her." Len retorted.

"Calm down Len. Master understands what's going on, and is waiting." the voice of Luka stated, and Saiai heard Len sigh.

Saiai slowly forced her eyes opened, and rubbed them. Miku smiled at her, Len grinned, and Luka smirked. Saiai slowly sat up, and yawned, before noticing she was laying in a teal bed. Saiai then remembered Miku shared her room with Saiai so Saiai could have a bed to sleep on.

"Good morning Saiai. We have a special visitor for you to meet today." Miku said, and Saiai tilted her head a bit.

"S-special visitor?" Saiai questioned.

Miku nodded and had Len leave, and Luka went to one of the bags Ted, Rin, and Neru got for Saiai, and pulled out a kimono. Easy enough to get on, and quick to get into. Luka smiled, and her, with Miku helped Saiai dress into the outfit. As they got downstairs, Saiai saw everyone awake. Ted and Teto were fixing some of her clothes; Meiko and Haku were in the kitchen making breakfast; Kaito, Gakupo, and Nero were playing a game; Neru was leaning against her boyfriend, Nero, texting on her phone; Rin and Len were playing video games; Gumi, and Dell were reading books, but Dell was listening to music; A boy, who had brown hair styled like Kaitos', brown eyes, glasses, and wearing a white shirt, black tie, and black pants smiled a bit at Kaito as Kaito glared at Gakupo.

"Guys, we're finally down here." Luka said, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Saiai lowered her head a bit as they soon stood in the living room, her red and blue eyes scanned the room as everyone smiled at her. Soon, the brown haired boy stood up, and walked toward her, holding out a hand.

"Saiai Tsuki, I believe is your name?" he questioned, and she nodded, and slowly shook his hand.

"I'm the Master of the Vocaloid's. I got a call from Nero and Dell that Miku found you, and that you had nowhere to stay. Correct?" He asked and she nodded.

"I see then. Well, if you wish, you can stay here if you want. We have enough room for you. In the meantime, we'll have to give you an official Vocaloid outfit." The Master said, and looked at Gakupo.

"Hey Gakupo?" he questioned, and he looked at him.

"Can you make the design for Saiais' outfit? Ted, Teto! Gakupo will deign her outfit, and you two make it." The Master said, and they all nodded.

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready." Gumi said with a smile.

Everyone went to the kitchen to eat, and Miku smiled at Saiai, and held out a hand, and Saiai gave a small smile for once and took her hand. Maybe this time, she'd finally have a family that wouldn't hurt her, and maybe she could start over. Make a new life than one that she had feared. This one filled with happiness, joy, and love.


End file.
